


For Then, Now, and Always

by AmeliaDarker (AmeliaIsmills)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cannibalism, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, Omega Will, Omega Will Graham, Past Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaIsmills/pseuds/AmeliaDarker
Summary: Will Graham knows who his alpha is. Or rather he knows what his alpha is called. Discovering the truth in one Hannibal Lector was the award at the end of his long search, but now he just has to figure out how to break it to Hannibal that(a) they are meant to be and Hannibal is going to bite, knot, and breed Will.(b) that the reason they are meant to be is because Hannibal is the Chesapeake Ripper. He had expected the Ripper as his mate, Hannibal was a bonus.(c) that while Hannibal feels that he’s been molding Will into a perfect picture of his best self, Will has been planning the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 732
Collections: Hannibal, Hannigram Kinkmeme





	For Then, Now, and Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the Hannigram Kinkmeme. I deviated a little and it took on a life of its own, but I think I stayed true to intent. 
> 
> ***There are slight changes to the scenes that take place in the show. Mainly to change a scene location, or add or remove a specific character in the scene. 
> 
> Original Prompt: Omega!Will is obsessed with the Ripper and fantasizes about having him, the apex predator, as his mate and the father of his children. When he figures out it’s Hannibal and everything he’s wanted is within his grasp, he shows up on Hannibal’s doorstep on the verge of heat and is determined to be claimed by him. Hannibal tries to be a gentleman and insist they should at least use condoms since Will’s judgement is compromised by heat, but Will’s having none of it. He makes it very clear he knows exactly what he’s doing and who Hannibal really is, and does Hannibal have any idea how fucking long he’s been waiting to get his hands on the Ripper, and just throw away the goddamn condom and breed him already. And Hannibal of course can’t resist.  
> Bonus if Will talks dirty about the Ripper's crimes in an effort to get Hannibal extra riled up and make sure he bites and claims him properly.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183137222@N05/50100897372/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

_“Dissociative disorder. It can happen with Omegan Children who had no maternal connections to their lifebringers,” the doctor’s words seemed to be louder than they should behind a closed door. Will watched as the assigned social worker sitting beside him pursed her lips and leaned closer to the door._

_Will briefly wondered if she would ever realize that if she could hear the doctor and his caseworker, then so could he._

_“Do you think he is a danger to himself or others? Can he be placed in a group foster home or should we place him with foster parents?” his caseworker asked bluntly._

_The sound of shuffling papers and low murmurs for a moment, but finally the doctor spoke loud enough that Will could hear again._

_“I think, considering the way he saw his father murdered and his own lack of reaction and these notes from the initial therapist…it might be best if we placed him…at least temporarily in the Deveraux Facility.”_

_Will clenched his fists as he fought to keep his breathing under control. They were going to lock him away in a mental ward. A mental ward would be better than a whorehouse though. He could eventually find a way out of the mental ward._

_“I don’t know. He’s a pretty little thing and an omega. I hate the idea that we could ruin his chances to better himself with a prospective alpha because we placed him in a mental facility,” the caseworker interrupted the doctor’s explanation of why._

_Will started to count backward in his head to avoid reacting to the caseworker’s words. Then he started to imagine her like his late father._

_“He watched his beta father torn apart by rabid dogs and then laid down with the pack,” the doctor stated bluntly. Will forced himself to not bare his teeth. A beta who felt his son would be better off on his knees than finishing school and finding his actual mate. Will had found the papers the morning of his fourteenth birthday._

_All ready to be signed to foist him off on a cat house. All omega’s in their poor area of town saw what happened to the older omega’s that worked those districts when they reached an age where they no longer looked young and their scent was soured by multiple alpha’s._

_When his father had fallen conveniently from the ladder that night, Will had no issue not stopping the same dog’s his father beat on a regular basis from ripping the skin from bone. He’d been dead before Will had even thought to wonder what would happen to him._

_"He was in shock. The emergency doctor said. His father was apparently well known in the community. A good man and hardworking father," the caseworker shot back_

_“All the more reason the boy should have the safety of healing without a million other little alpha’s trying to make themselves known,” the doctor growled out and Will startled when the scent of aggravated, protective alpha wafted through the door._

_Will found himself leaning in to hear better._

_The movement seemed to jar the social babysitter next to him to remember that Will was even there. She gave him a very disgruntled look and snapped at him to move down several rows. Will mulishly stood and did as he was told. It was only a few minutes later that they exited the private room and the caseworker came to stand in front of him._

_Brenda. Will belatedly thought. She said her name was Brenda._

_“Just call me Brenda,” her voice overly chipper put Will immediately on edge._

_Another good person and well known in the community. Another beta who saw him as an omega only._

_“Will, this is Doctor Brackton. He is a psychiatrist and he is going to be speaking with you on a weekly basis while you settle in at your new foster home,” Brenda said as she kneeled down and smiled at him, placing her hand on his arm._

_Will had to force himself to not snap at her fingers. The distinct smell of beta filled his nose as he inhaled deeply and a low growl began in his stomach._

_“Well, you’re quite far into feral aren’t you?” the deeper voice of Dr. Braxton said as he joined Brenda in front of Will. Will tracked Dr. Braxton’s motions as he nudged Brenda away._

_Will inhaled again and the scent of alpha spread throughout his nose and he felt himself calming without meaning too. He looked up and met the eyes of the good doctor. He froze as he fell into those dark depths._

_Maybe not so good._

_“Well, aren’t you interesting,” the doctor murmured and smiled at him._

_Will tilted his head and let himself fall down the rabbit hole he’d been learning to walk as he stared at the man._

**_Young, asexual alpha, but interested in seeing why some omega’s are more bloodthirsty than others. Is it because they were made for a certain type of predator? Psychopathy, sociopathy, or just narcissistic...this one is bloody, see it in his eyes, he’s happy his father’s dead...discover why...could help him find a compatible partner....someone to keep him safe....That fucked caseworker though...she’d be more useful as a warning to other’s to watch their prejudice about secondary genders...should bleed her and leave her._ **

_Will snapped out of the man’s psyche and smiled back with a brittle edge but absolute understanding in his eyes._

* * *

**Will** jarred back into the current time. He looked up and met Hannibal’s eyes.

“Where did you go, Will?” the alpha doctor asked and Will swallowed hard. 

“Not anywhere recently,” he muttered and pulled down at the sleeves of his shirt as he felt himself begin to swelter. His suppressants were still working the way out of his body. He didn’t feel any type of subservience or desire to answer Hannibal out of hormonal drive or omegan instinct. 

It was the knowledge that he’d been faced with the desecration of Abel Gideon’s flagrant abuse of believing himself on the level of the Chesapeake Ripper just that morning that had Will all out of sorts. 

He had seen the desecration Abel Gideon had performed then was expected to sit in front of Hannibal and act as though a perversion of his art had not been performed the morning before. 

“Will, I think that this might be the end of our session for the night,” Hannibal murmured and Will stood perfunctory as Hannibal stood to lead him to the door. Will swallowed hard as he entered into the cool night air. Will turn slightly to stare at Hannibal. There's an underlying current that he was pretty sure nobody could feel but him. It wouldn't be much longer before he would no longer be able to hide his secret and his scent. He paused at the thought and amended it to he would no longer be able to hide from Hannibal that they shared a secret. 

Will know without a shadow of a doubt that his heat was coming. The first in over 10 years. When he had first read about the Chesapeake Ripper, so many years ago in grad school he had never expected a low-level obsession to kick in. It had started as light research, but had grown into something more by the time the project was over. 

After riding through his first full breakdown of the pathology of the Ripper's mind in front of his behavioral science class, he had gone into his first full-blown heat since he had started college and suppressants.

The Ripper had entered in his dreams during his fevered state. Although he could not see his face his brain supplied every supposition and instinctive attribute he had found in his research. When he had come out of his heat the Chesapeake ripper was now a permanent part of what his omega would accept as alpha. 

This might have made some omega’s back away into celibacy or swearing vows to a religious order of some sort, but Will had felt the beginning tendrils of freedom start to wind into his soul and psyche. He would do everything and anything to make sure that he was ready and worthy of his mate. 

He had a moment of wishing he was back in Louisianna and could sit down for a session with Dr. Braxton. The man remained the only person Will allowed anywhere near psychoanalyzing him. He’d known on an instinctual level if the man hadn’t been dead that Will could have told him that he was going to mate a serial killer and Dr. Braxton would have simply nodded in agreement.

He had changed his course of career and entered into law enforcement. When he found himself unable to perform to the expected standard, he had quickly started to make sure that his resume would show his rather unique abilities. It became obvious that a FBI agent, Jack Crawford, had found himself as the number one opponent against the alpha serial killer. At that point it became rather easy to catch his attention once Will was able to secure his teaching job at Quantico.

He’d simply put enough information out there to garner Jack’s attention then played into the appeal of someone reminding Jack of Miriam Lass. Jack would be flabbergasted to know he’d been played, but Will didn’t plan to ever actually announce it. 

Will knew it was just a matter of time before the Ripper would make himself appear. Will made sure to take suppressants religiously and for all sense of purpose appeared to be a beta. He was grateful that all his years at Quantico no alpha ever managed to trip his trigger enough to cause his suppressants to falter.

Then, of course, no alpha had stood a chance since he first began to inhabit the Ripper’s mind. His alpha was the perfect apex predator and everyone else just sheep. 

No...pigs. Will remembered the first time he’d realized where all those missing bits were actually going. He’d been eating a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich and complaining to himself about the lack of good tomatoes in Baltimore. He’d started to pull off the bacon and had randomly thought that his alpha could cook and froze. 

He had added getting used to the idea of eating human meat to his growing list of thing’s that he would find a normal part of his future household. 

When Hannibal Lecter first appeared in front of him in Jack's office, Will had lashed out at this random alpha who had made him suddenly feel things he did not want to. It still remained a frustrating failure that he did not realize till he was sitting in front of Hannibal in his hotel room eating the gourmet breakfast, did he realize the reason the alpha had affected him so utterly was because Hannibal was his mate. 

If Hannibal was his mate, then Hannibal Lector was the Chesapeake Ripper. 

He’d been thrilled to discover his breakfast didn’t taste bad in the least. If anything, it was very buttery tasting. 

Will has been unsure of how to go forward. He never really gave much thought to how he would actually approach the man who would be his mate. 

He never expected that same man to try and start manipulating him on a path of darkness. Then a gorgeous stag to begin to appear as part of his psyche defining his mate’s plan for him. The intimacy of Hannibal’s twisting and turning of events was enough to practically make Will just want to hit his knees before him. It wasn’t enough, though, he needed to prove himself worthy to Hannibal. 

The desire to drop the blinders from his eyes and show Hannibal the Man behind the mask was intense at times, but Will had survived off of instincts for a very long time and this did not seem the time yet. So Will began to find amusement as Hannibal thrust him towards Abigail as a father figure and continued to basically feed and manipulate Will's mind.

When Will found himself getting sick he knew it was from long term use of suppressants, but he was pretty sure that Hannibal was reading it as a brain infection. This was confirmed when they went to the doctor and had CAT scans done. Long-term use of the suppressants in the shutting down of the Omega hormones causes a type of infection that resembles what Will knew to be in encephalitis. He found himself extremely amused as Hannibal went to great lengths to keep Will from getting well. 

Will found himself back at the Wolf trap. 

He bit back a growl in frustration at the loss of time. He had already started to taper his suppressants, but he needed the time to be just right. 

Abel Gideon breaking free had put a stop to Will's more subtle plans. Hannibal would hunt tonight, but Will was unclear as to how the rest of the evening would play out. Drinking down a glass of water, Will wet a towel for his forehead and slumped back on his bed and began to try to calm his breathing enough to sleep. 

He would need as much rest as possible for the call he knew would be coming through. 

The shrill ring of his phone brought him back to consciousness and he rolled to look at his analog. The bright green three shone into his eyes and he pushed himself upright as he answered his phone. 

“Jack?” he forced out, his tongue feeling like it was trapped in syrup. 

“Get here,” Jack gruffly ordered and Will agreed before hanging up. 

He began to lean back but a sudden pain in his lower stomach made him haunch forward instead. Inhaling deeply Will growled in irritation. His lowered dose of suppressants had finally failed, too weak to hold back nature. He could smell the crisp, clean smell of his omega hormone’s beginning to peek through the stench of night sweats and the sweetness of his oncoming heat. 

He pushed himself up and was particularly happy to find he was not producing slick yet. He quickly calculated how much time he could possibly have left before there would be no choice but to either lock himself away or seek out Hannibal. There would be no hiding his scent now and Jack would not be happy with the distraction. Pushing himself out the door, Will wished he’d had time for a shower, but the likelihood of being able to make it to where he needed to go within a reasonable time frame was already compromised by his musing. 

The office was dark, but the lights leading to the examination room were bright and almost welcoming with their white light luminescence and Will’s fastly progressing fevered state. He gripped his hands and pressed into the soft skin of his palm with his nails in an attempt to clear his mind. He entered the room to find the usual congregation of people, but their reaction was anything but normal. 

Zeller and Price didn’t even stop their conversation, not having the senses to pick up the changes, but Jack, Alana, and Beverly’s eyes immediately zoned in on Will. 

“Jack, I would appreciate it if we could hurry this up,” Will bit out, his hackles already rising at the attention from Alpha’s that were not his. He ignored the voice in the back of his head that demanded he tear them apart for being unworthy. 

“You’re a…” Beverly began but snapped her mouth shut at a look from Jack. Will gave her a tight smile. He liked Beverly and regardless of his omega snarling at the attention, he refused to treat her nastily. 

“Everyone clear the room,” Jack roared as the rest of the group suddenly realized tension had permeated the room. 

“Alana stays,” Will immediately said, because even he couldn’t control himself if locked in a room with Jack this close to heat. Alana hummed in approval and moved closer to Will. Her own omegan scent growing stronger with his presence. Alana had never suppressed her own omegan nature and at times it had caused Will to be someone jealous of the natural acceptance those around them had for her. 

He also had to work hard to not grow jealous of the fact he knew she wanted his mate as hers. Luckily they would be able to stop all of that very soon. No one would be going near his mate with any ideas of bonding, but him. 

Jack worked fairly quickly to show him the bodies and Will had to bark back a laugh when he realized Hannibal was not going to attempt to go after Abel Gideon himself, at all. He gave his message and hoped Jack would cut him loose. After what seemed like hours, but was possibly only a few minutes, Will was free to go, Alana sent home with a protective escort, and Jack started towards Abel.

He’d briefly tried to fret over Will driving home by himself, but Will got him to leave by promising to call for a taxi and stay at a hotel with heat protection admenities. 

Instead, Will slid into the trunk of Brian’s car, grateful for the beta lack of smell. 

When they stopped and Will determined everyone had moved towards the building, he climbed out from the trunk. He looked over and saw the stag and felt a flutter of happiness that atleast his subconscious was letting him know what he was doing would meet with Hannibal’s approval. Smiling, he walked towards the hallucination. 

He found what must be the planned getaway car and Will slid into the backseat just as he felt the seat of his pants begin to wetten. 

“Fuck,” he muttered and checked to make sure he had the gun ready. His timeline had just been accelerated and he watched Abel Gideon freeze upon sliding into the driver’s seat and sniffing the air. 

“Well, Mr. Graham, you are not the person I was expecting. I do believe you smell much better though...unless you are both omega and the Chesapeake Ripper,” the calm voice washed over Will with alpha intent and he bared his teeth and growled. 

“My scent is not for you, Dr. Gideon,” he gritted out and reached up to add a second hand to the grip on the gun as he was beginning to shake. 

Gideon didn’t bother to argue, but started the vehicle, put it in gear, and began to drive down the snow covered street. 

"Now, Mr. Graham, I'm going to need an address," Gideon calmly interrupted his planning. 

Will couldn’t stop the grin that spread over his face. 

“I am going to give you a gift, Dr. Gideon. I am going to introduce you to the man you sent the message for,” he said softly and calmly gave the directions. When they reached the neighborhood, Will reached in his pocket and withdrew the pill bottle he’d been carrying around. 

“Dr. Gideon, take this please,” Will said good naturedly while leaning forward with the gun to make it apparent that it was not a request. He did not particularly think that Gideon was going to give him any issues, but you could not be too careful. The sleeping pill would take enough time for them to get inside and a small amount of conversation before Abel Gideon would pass out under the extreme dose of barbituate. 

Will slid out of the backseat of the car and motioned the man out of the driver’s seat. He wondered briefly what his mate was doing at this very moment. It was very close to dawn, but something told Will that Hannibal was awake. After all, he expected Will to be a cosmic basket case with a brain fever and at a gruesome crime scene. 

His preparatory thoughts still didn’t save him from his heart starting to beat faster and the way his entire body seemed to sing with anticipation as soon as Hannibal swung the door open. Hannibal blinked and waved his arm obligingly. Will nudged at Abel and followed him in.

He watched eagerly as Hannibal breathed him in for the first time and eyes snapped over to Will. 

“Will, you are quite close to being inappropriate for the public,” he said calmly as he motioned for Abel Gideon to sit at the head of the table. 

“My suppressants began to fail so I stopped taking them and they completely quit on me today. Rather inconvenient in the small scheme of things, but left quite the opportunistic time for a courting gift,” Will murmured as he swayed, the gun started to slip from his fingers which Hannibal grasped quickly and placed on the mantle. 

Will felt the world was getting hazy, but he did not miss the sharp narrowing of Hannibal’s eyes at the mention of a mate. He had a feeling the doctor was not expectating what was coming. It amused Will briefly that while Hannibal had spent such a large amount of time manipulating Will into an image of his own imagination, that he was finally going to understand that there had been no need. 

Though the experience had been quite the seduction if Will was truly honest. A good courting period from his long time love and obssesion. 

“You have found an Alpha, Will? You have not mentioned this, although I was beginning to think there were other issues beyond your psychosis,” Hannibal said casually as Will swayed again. Hannibal came up and pressed a hand to his forehead and looked into his eyes at the dilation, hands coming down to cradle Will’s face. 

“Ah, yes, your encephalitis diagnosis. It was quite interesting to have a neurologist tell me nothing was abnormal when I knew my brain scans showed a lot of interesting activity due to my suppressants failing,” Will murmured and tried not to lean closer to Hannibal. 

Hannibal’s hand tightened around his face and Will inhaled sharply, but made his eyes meet the alpha’s. 

“You haven’t told me what you think of my present yet?” Will asked, placing just a touch of petulance in his voice and watched with glee as Hannibal’s eyes narrowed. 

“Present?” Hannibal said, not backing away, but not letting Will lean all the way in as Will obviously wanted to do. 

“Dr. Gideon, of course, Alpha,” Will hummed and couldn’t help but breathe in deep, gluttoning himself on Hannibal’s scent. 

Hannibal’s eyebrows rose, “You brought me the serial killer that everyone is looking for? When will Jack be by to pick him up?” 

Will snorted, “Jack thinks I called a taxi and went to a hotel to lock myself in for the duration of heat. You can call him tomorrow and tell him you secured me yourself. He has no idea Abel Gideon is here.”

A large bang made Will’s eyes dart over to see Gideon had finally passed out. He hoped the man’s head didn’t dent the dining room table. He knew Hannibal was fond of it. 

Hannibal looked over to the unconscious man and back to Will. 

“That would be the sedative I made him take,” Will explained. 

Hannibal huffed in what Will thought was aggravation. His alpha wasn’t usually this slow, but Will chalked it up to the fact that he was omitting enough omegan hormones to woo a monk. He was obviously going to have to spell this out if he wanted to be bitten, knotted, and bred anytime before daylight’s arrival. 

Will kept his eyes trained on Hannibal, “Hannibal...Alpha, I brought you the man who was plagiarizing your work. I knew you couldn’t fetch him yourself with everyone watching, but no one knows where he went. I would have brought him dead, but I wasn ‘t sure what you actually wanted to do to him and I know nothing about preserving human meat.” 

Hannibal stared down at him momentarily before Will found himself pressed backwards and then upwards onto the table and finally the blessed relief of Hannibal’s lips on his, biting into the flesh and licking inside when Will opened with no qualms. 

“Alpha, please,” Will begged without reservation as Hannibal stepped easily in-between his spread legs. 

“Tell me, Will, tell me what you want,” Hannibal growled into his mouth, somehow both in control and feral all at once. 

“Bite me, knot me, breed me,” Will chanted the wants he’s had since grad school and began to give himself over fully to his heat.

He felt Hannibal’s mouth on his throat and prepared himself to feel the teeth sink in the skin, but the alpha only pressed a soft kiss against the bonding gland and leaned back to press their foreheads together. 

“Oh Will, I’ll fuck you through this and promise that we will talk when the heat’s over, but you are no where in your right mind to let me claim you now,” Hannibal whispered against his lips. 

Will felt the heat in his belly before it turned to white cold rage. His alpha had been willing to manipulate him and take him as a beta, but was refusing him as omega? He didn’t care if this was some sort of twisted manners, it would not do. 

He snarled at Hannibal and snapped out with his teeth. He keened as Hannibal immediately slammed him back against the table, hands holding him down by his throat and staring down with cold, glittering eyes. 

“I wrote my first pathology of the Chesapeake Ripper at the beginning of grad school. I presented it in class and barely made it back to my dorm before falling so far into heat it took me three days to pull out of it enough to realize I’d empathized so far into the pathology because my omega had recognized my mate in it. I changed everything I had planned for the future and I never gave up hope when I didn’t find you...year after year till I finally managed to catch Jack’s attention. Then I found you and I had to wait till I had something worthy to give you. You’re mine and I’m yours and you are going to give me what I deserve...what I earned,” Will said flatly in direct contradiction to the passionate words. 

His voice softened though. 

“It was so beautiful, finally seeing your work in the flesh after years of following you in pictures. She was so beautiful, mounted and displayed. Hidden in plain sight. I didn’t realize who you were until you knocked on my door with breakfast the next morning. I only knew that I was angry with myself for being attracted to a man who was not my mate. The relief when I realized you were one in the same,” Will knew he was beginning to sound breathless and worshipping, but he’d waited so damn long. He took a deep breath before continuing. 

“Then you started inviting me to your dinner parties and I wanted to say yes, but I couldn’t sit at your table with omega’s and beta’s and alpha’s all throwing their attention at you. Not when I didn’t have my rightful place yet,” Will’s voice cracked and he shut his eyes. If Hannibal was going to reject him at this point then he couldn’t watch. Hopefully he’d just slit Will’s throat and be done with it. 

“Open your eyes, Will,” Hannibal’s voice was quiet, but Will couldn’t hear any disgust or rejection in the tone. He slowly blinked his eyes open to find Hannibal staring at him in a way that could be described as tender. 

Then Will was being manuevered backup and without another word Hannibal bit into the waiting flesh of Will’s neck, teeth piercing straight through flesh. Will felt the blood drip down his neck and the scent of iron filled the room. It did nothing but make his dick grow harder than he thought possible and slick began to seep through the fabric of his boxers. 

“Turn over,” Hannibal ordered, his voice breaking through the haze Will was now firmly floating in. He slipped from the table and resisted the urge to go down on his knees and see close up what he’s been craving for years. 

“I said over, Omega. There will be plenty of time for your pretty mouth to be wrapped around my cock and choking on my knot,” Hannibal’s voice shocked him right out of the thought and he immediately laid over the table. He tilted his head one way but Hannibal reached down and shifted him the other. 

Will knew it was so Hannibal could see the bleeding mark on his neck, but Will found himself faced with Abel Gideon’s dozing face, mouth open and huffs of air blowing his hair from his forehead. Will shut his eyes instead of having to look at the intruding party. He could admit that bringing Abel here and doing it this way might have been shortsighted for his immediate goals. Perhaps he should have tossed him down the well on his property and they could have fetched him later. 

Then he felt his pants being pushed down and his boxers being pulled from his slick soaked ass. Hannibals fingers roaming over the dampness before smacking him so hard that the table shook. Will’s eyes snapped open. 

“I will always expect your attention to be solely on me, Will. Is that understood?” Hannibal said in a quiet murmur. Will moaned and nodded his head to the best of his ability. 

“Yes, Alpha,” he groaned as Hannibal pressed his still clothed groin against him. The air felt cool as Hannibal leaned back enough and Will felt the fabric of his alpha’s pants being slid down. He whimpered as he realized that he was finally about to have everything he had wanted since learning anything of value about himself. 

He forced himself to stay calm at the thought of Hannibal’s cock pushing inside him. The first time he’d ever taken an alpha. He’d been cautious to only sleep with beta’s and only those he didn’t really like. He already knew that having slept with him was likely to place them in an easier spot to be his mate’s future dinner. He’d enjoyed sleeping with the ones he found particularly offensive. It made their future demise all the more delicious. 

The beta father from his first foster home flashed before his eyes, but Will forced himself back to the present. 

Then the sound of ripping paper caused him to practically fly off the table. It was only Hannibal’s supernaturally good instincts that had him slammed back down. 

“The first heat, Will, is not the best time to be bred,” Hannibal hissed in his ear, obviously not happy with being thwarted and stopped again. 

Will started to buck, but seeing Gideon laid in front of him made him stop and think again. His mate would not appreciate defiance, but would respect and respond to subtle manipulation. 

“I have a list of names of beta men I’ve slept with. They were all considerably rude and not at all fit for sleeping with not even for a whore, nevertheless your mate. I’ve made sure to follow where they live over the years, if they have died, who they married…” Will spoke softly and could feel Hannibal’s eyes piercing into him, “I started the list with my foster father when I was fourteen.” 

Will felt Hannibal’s grip on him tighten and could almost taste the fury in the air. 

“I used to dream of what you would create with them and what pieces you would cut and cook for our family. Family, Hannibal...you...me...our children. I waited and waited, and everytime I would see one of your creations, I would go home and stuff myself full of fingers and silicone. I’ve never let another alpha mount me and I won’t accept anything but your bare cock in my ass, knotting me, and breeding me. You will tie me to you in every way there is and you will take me with you the next time you create and then bring me home and fuck me over and over again until I can’t walk for days….,” Will found himself cut off because suddenly Hannibal surged forward and shoved into Will with one smooth, firm thrust. 

Will cried out as Hannibal set a punishing pace immediately, fingers digging into Will’s hips hard enough that he knew he’d be yellow and purple the next morning. Everytime he thought he’d be able to catch his breath, Hannibal would knock it out of him again. 

“You will never let an alpha touch you…anywhere, ever again. You will demand my presence if an alpha even wants to talk to you alone...no Jack...no Beverly...I will kill whoever deems themselves worthy of touching my omega,” Hannibal ground down and whispered harshly at Will before attaching his mouth back to Will’s bonding mark, sucking at the open wound and then licking it as his hips stuttered and Will felt the large bulbous knot start to form and catch at his rim. It was the final thrust that did it, the burning intensity and pain of Hannibal not going slow, and the intimacy of Hannibal making it clear he would be the type of Alpha to invade and take over every part of Will’s life. 

His autonomy was officially gone and while Will would have killed anyone else who had taken it from him, he had given it to Hannibal as a gift. Now, it was his Alpha’s to protect. Will toppled over the edge as he felt the liquid heat of Hannibal’s release start to fill him. He whimpered and moaned as Hannibal pressed him further up the table to settle behind him. 

Will wiggled his ass back into Hannibal’s groin and shuddered at the overstimulation. Hannibal chuckled darkly into his ear. 

“How long?” Will asked, not really knowing how long knotting lasted. 

“At least an hour,” Hannibal purred in his ear, “How long shall the naughty Dr. Gideon sleep with your sedative?” 

Will gave it some thought, “If it works like it’s advertised then another twenty minutes or so for sure.”

Hannibal sighed, “Well, the meat won’t spoil if it sits while we stay knotted.” 

Will shivered as he realized the implications. He felt rather than saw Hannibal sliding the knife into his hand. Grinning at the opportunity to show his mate his worthiness, he cupped the blade and while making sure his ass stayed pressed back so as not to rip himself from his alpha’s knot, Will leaned in and slashed through Abel Gideon’s neck. Blood sprayed onto his fingers and over their bodies. Snuggling back into his alpha’s arms and licking his fingers, Will wondered where his Chesapeake Ripper would arrange Gideon’s memorial. 

He knew without a doubt, he couldn’t wait for Jack to call with the invitation to see it. 

  
  



End file.
